


remembering

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, questionable tiktok lifehacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: “It’s a thing! The internet taught me!” Phil says, yanking Dan back onto the bed.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	remembering

“Can you remember to pick up the invitations,” Dan says, mostly to his pillow. He’s half asleep already, facedown and hogging the duvet.

“What invitations,” Phil says, opening his eyes a little wider, biting back a smile. Sure enough, Dan lifts his face from the pillow and sighs at him, squinting in that way that Phil keeps teasing means he’s probably going to need glasses sooner or later just as a side effect of aging. 

“You’re fucking with me,” Dan says, and it’s not even a question because obviously Phil is fucking with him and they both know Dan knows but it’s still cute that he acknowledges it. Phil thinks they could probably have this whole conversation just like, through sending brain waves at each other but it’s nice to have it out loud anyway. 

“I would never.” Phil says, but he can’t keep himself from giggling when Dan launches forward to stick his fingers in Phil’s ribs. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dan says in between dodging Phil’s flying elbows, screaming his stupid hyena laugh when Phil wildly kicks out a foot in his direction as though he can actually manage a tickle with his toes. 

“You -“ Phil exclaims, but he can’t actually finish whatever he was going to say because Dan slaps a giant hand over his mouth. 

“Can you please just do the thing,” Dan says, sounding exasperated but Phil can see his eyes are all sparkly and his dimple’s out in full force so he’s not actually irritated. 

Phil nods and then reaches over, picking up Dan’s pillow and throwing it across the room. 

“The fuck?” Dan says, his eyebrows doing that wavy confused thing they do as he starts to get up to go retrieve the pillow. 

“It’s a thing! The internet taught me!” Phil says, yanking Dan back onto the bed. He collapses face first again with a huff and has to roll over to see Phil again but he still doesn’t actually look that annoyed so Phil figures he’s not in imminent danger of being tickled again. 

“The internet taught you to yeet my pillow across the room?” he says, just staring at Phil now in full confusion. Phil gets that look a lot. It’s not as bothersome now that he knows Dan’s going to keep giving him that look forever instead of, you know, running off when Phil gets too confusing or whatever. 

“To remember things!” Phil says, waving his phone around. “It’s a life hack! Throw the pillow when you remember you have to do something, and when you wake up you’ll remember why you threw it and you’ll remember the thing you have to do!” he rambles, miming throwing the pillow all over again. “Now I won’t forget,” he says, only a little bit smug. 

Dan stares at him for a moment and then just rolls his eyes, shrugging. “Whatever, bub.” he says, reaching over and stealing Phil’s pillow, rolling over onto his back and stuffing it under his head, staring at Phil like it’s a challenge.

Phil just rolls his eyes right back and plops down on Dan’s chest, biting at his pec just to hear him hiss in irritation. Dan just sighs and kisses the top of his head, reaching over to turn off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the first advent fics i wrote, inspired purely by a tiktok and encouraged by keelin's screaming and otherwise this nonsense would've remained fully in my brain <3
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer


End file.
